


Blinded by Your Love

by FreeGrain



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, I blame my Tumblr followers for this, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Ava's never been happier than when she's with Beatrice. Everything is wonderful. But Beatrice is shy and it's left to Ava, the ever socially competent, to see if their relationship can reach another height.{Avatrice}{Ava x Beatrice}
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 323





	Blinded by Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I'd do it and I did *shrugs*. I'll be honest, lost my mind at this one bc it's so _stupid_ but hey, that's what's fun about it. 
> 
> [Spoilers but here's the posts that promoted it]  
> [One](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/post/623572463792570368/this-isnt-a-story-idea-just-a-thought-the-halo) and [Two](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/post/623622376356216832/am-i-really-considering-writing-an-avatrice-first) (check the tags one this one)

When Ava and Beatrice first got together, everything had been shy and quiet. They didn't want to broadcast their relationship to the others—for fear it wasn't allowed. 

After all, how many nuns dated? 

Ava couldn't think of any; not that she knew lots of nuns. 

Although, she had spent most of her life surrounded by nuns but she never did she feel like she knew them. Until now, where she'd found friends, found her family, and found the love of her life. 

Their touches were soft at first, exploring each other with tenderness. They couldn't deny the tensions between them—the pull of the physical and emotional. 

Ava liked kissing Beatrice. 

She liked the feeling of Beatrice's hands in her hair, the slight sting of her nails and the press of her body against hers. She liked to kiss down her neck, tasting every noise and moan she made. 

They often sat up late at night just to be alone with each other, kissing and whispering sweet nothings while the stars shone outside. 

But Beatrice never pushed, never dared go further than her and it fell to Ava, the ever socially competent, to lead the conversation about the next level of their relationship. 

One that she knew very little about, which should be noted. 

"Bea?" 

"Hmm?" 

Beatrice still fiddled with the lamp on her bedside locker, trying to dim the lights for atmosphere, blissfully unaware of the question which would come. 

"Have you ever… um, like…" Ava gestured, feeling incredibly stupid, "... you know… done it? Like… with someone else?"

Why was she so awkward? 

Beatrice turned back and lifted a brow. "Um. No. I… can't really say I have." 

"Oh. Cool." 

"...you?" 

"Um. Not really. I guess." Did JC count? She didn't think so. He was so different from Beatrice anyway. 

"Oh. Um." Beatrice blinked. 

For a second they sat awkwardly not looking at each other. And then- 

"Do you want to-?" 

"Yes! I mean, if _you want_." Ava tried desperately to save herself. "Not that I want to but wait, I do but we don't have to! I mean-" 

_"Ava."_

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just… I really like you. And I really like us." She'd be happy to just be with Beatrice for the rest of her life, everything else aside. "We

Beatrice smiled softly. "I really like you too. I just… wouldn't have any idea… um." She shrugged. "How to…" 

"Oh. Same." 

Beatrice threaded her fingers through hers, lifting to kiss the back of her hand. "We could research?" 

Ava fought back a grin. "Are you suggesting we watch porn in a convent?" 

"Are you suggesting we have sex in a convent?" 

"Ooh, touche." Ava nudged her and Beatrice laughed. Warmth filled her chest, glad that it was easy to talk to her about this. Despite her awkwardness, it didn't feel weird. Just… new. 

"In all seriousness, I would like to go there with you." 

"Really?" 

Beatrice nodded. "Yes. Honestly, I never thought I'd ever find anyone like you. That would… accept me like you do. Never mind love me." 

Ava flushed at the tenderness in her voice. 

Beatrice chuckled. "C'mere." 

Ava settled down in her arms, laying her head in the crook of her neck. She fit so nicely there. "Do you think the others notice that we don't sleep in our own rooms?" 

Beatrice shrugged. "Maybe." Lips ghosted the skin behind her ear, a soft kiss lingering behind. "I don't think they care." 

It wasn't like the convent didn't know they were together. Ava thought it was common knowledge but just not mentioned. Sometimes Mary would tease them or make some comment when things got out of hand but other than that, they managed to fly under the radar. 

Thankfully. 

Ava sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

* * *

Ava could not believe how hard it was to find a proper time alone with Beatrice. The walls between the sisters' room were far too thin to even dream of going further and it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go. 

She settled for stolen kisses between missions, their late night whispers, and subtly groping Beatrice during training. Beatrice pretended to be mad but she never quite managed to keep that grin back. 

She always got her back though. 

Beatrice liked to pin her during hand-to-hand combat. Legs slung over her hips, face mere inches from hers. Her eyes glowed, grin wide. 

"Fancy meeting you here?" Ava grinned. "Come here often?" 

"No. But I'm tempted to be around more often." 

And then Lilith would cough and they'd pull away, trying to pretend like that never happened. 

She didn't mind—any time with Beatrice was heaven on earth. 

However, when a mission took them out of town… well… 

* * *

"That's the last one," Ava confirmed as she killed the final wraith demon. The poor woman slid to the ground, dazed by very much unpossessed. She'd be fine, just needed an ice pack and perhaps a few months of therapy. Totally fine. 

"Are you sure?" Beatrice asked, joining her. 

Ava nodded. "Yep. We kicked ass." 

Beatrice chuckled, for once not chastising her language. "I suppose we did." 

A demon infestation had overrun this small country town, wreaking havoc and spreading despair among its citizens. The OCS dispatched them to deal with the problem which they'd promptly done. Ava was proud. Months ago, she'd never have dreamed of being able to do this. And now it was a breeze. 

"We should stay a couple of days to make sure we didn't miss any." Beatrice stepped over an unconscious body. 

"Right." Ava slid the sword back into its' sheath. There was always the chance there were more. Demons were everywhere. 

"Thank you!" Out of a nearby house, some townspeople emerged, smiles wide and expressions grateful. 

Beatrice dipped her head, the ever composed figure. 

"It was our job," she said calmly. "Take care of your people." 

"Is there anything we can for you?" 

"Actually-" Ava slid up. "We're gonna stay in town for a couple of days—just to make sure the demons are gone. Do you have a place we could stay?" 

And of course they did. They were only too grateful to offer them a room in the local inn. 

"We only need one room, thank you," Beatrice said when she thought Ava couldn't hear. 

Ava hid her smile as she carried their gear upstairs after the owner. They might think nothing of it, but it meant something to her. A subtle acknowledgement of their relationship. 

"Ooh, cushy!" Ava grinned as she stepped into their room. "Look at this bed!" 

She ran forward and sprang onto it. It squished underneath her, pushing her back. 

"It bounces!" 

Beatrice lingered in the doorway, her bag still in her hand. She closed the door slowly and cleared her throat. 

"What?" 

"We don't really have to stay in town," Beatrice admitted. "I made that up. It's protocol to return to the OCS after the threat has been dealt with. If there's any remaining threat, we'd be out hunting it."

"Huh?" Ava turned around. "Why would you…?" 

And Beatrice _blushed._

"Oh. _Oh._ I see. You naughty fox!" Ava grinned. "Are you _really_ breaking protocol to have sex with your girlfriend?" 

"Hey! Don't say it like that!" 

Beatrice crossed the room and dropped the bags on the ground. She looked at her shyly. "I… merely took advantage of the situation." 

"And that is _really_ sexy of you." 

Ava stood up and leaned in, taking her mouth in a kiss. Beatrice huffed, pretending to be annoyed but she caved, hands settling on her hips with less than innocent intentions. Heat spread through her core. 

"Did you lock the door?" Ava murmured. 

The _last_ thing she'd wanted was for someone to interrupt them just as they got their chance to be alone. God knew with their luck, Lilith herself would burst through their door. Or Mother Superion. 

Ava shivered. Now _that_ would kill the mood. 

"Be right back, babe." Beatrice gave her one last kiss before leaving her arms. 

Ava kicked off her shoes. They were really doing this. Away from the covent and the prying ears of nuns, they could finally be alone. 

"Get over here, you." 

She loved the way Beatrice smiled as she crossed the room, back to her. For a second, they both sat and stared at each other, neither knowing where to start until Ava reached her hand up and slowly took off Beatrice's veil. She kissed her ever so softly before moving down her body. 

Too many layers- 

"Let me." 

Beatrice lifted a brow but didn't say protest. 

While Beatrice had already taken off her combat gear, it turned out nun’s habits were a lot more complicated than they looked. The belt was the first thing to come off because it was the first clasp she saw. And then- 

“Ava, I can-” 

“No! It’s sexier if I do it.” 

Beatrice chuckled. “If you say so.” 

Yeah. Well, it was super unsexy how she couldn’t get her girlfriend out of her clothes. Ava maneuvered around behind her. 

“How long does it take to get on?” 

“Not long. But I am used to it.” 

Beatrice seemed to be taking great amusement in her struggles but Ava did manage the buttons of the scapular. Which left her in another layer and possibly another beneath that. And she didn’t even see skin yet. 

“Are you not hot in this?” Ava whined, trying to find the clasp. 

“I thought I was hot in everything?” 

“Ooh. Nice one.” 

“Well, it can get hot but again, I am used to it.” Beatrice glanced back at her. “Having fun back there?” 

“Lots of fun.” 

And Ava finally managed to get the back of her inner garment open. “Okay, I give up. This. _Wow._ God doesn’t want me to take your clothes off.” 

Beatrice’s eyebrows flexed. ”Oh, babe…” 

Ava sat back on the bed as Beatrice shed her final layers. The sun faded across the horizon, trickling faintly into their room to fall across her bare skin. She was a vision in the dark and Ava had never seen someone so beautiful. 

“Wow.” 

Beatrice smiled shyly, shoulders curving in. “Thanks.” 

“Thanks? You are so cute.” Ava crawled across the bed to her, catching her mouth with her own. 

“Mmhmm. Cute wasn’t really the vibe I was going for.” 

“Well. You can be cute and hot at the same time.” 

Beatrice claimed her mouth once again, hands reaching for her belt. Ava’s clothes were a whole lot easier to get out of. 

Beatrice shifted so she was above her, sliding her shirt off with ease. A kiss against her neck, just below her ear, the heat of warm breath across her skin. 

A hand slid down her legs, and Ava bit back the moan that rose from the back of her throat. Her touch electric, burning its way across her skin and Ava never wanted her to stop. 

Their first time, skin against skin… 

"Ooh…" 

"Like that?" 

Beatrice traced down slowly across her collarbones, sending tiny shivers through her body. 

"You-" 

Beatrice leaned down to trail kisses down her neck. She found that one particularly sensitive spot that Ava loved to have kissed and _sucked_ , sure to leave a mark in its wake. 

Ava scooted back on the bed, pulling Beatrice with her. A hand on her waist, sliding up to cup her breasts, tugging a desperately gasp from her lips. 

"Ooh-" Ava's sentence was swallowed by Beatrice's lips, as she kissed her again and again until Ava felt liked she might drown and die happy. 

Ava rolled over, pinning Beatrice back against the numerous pillows. 

"It glows," Beatrice murmured, tracing the halo with her finger. 

The Halo shone even brighter, as if in response and Beatrice grinned. 

"High emotions and all that." 

It shone sometimes when they kissed but never like this. Cheeks flushed, heart racing, unable to believe her beautiful girlfriend before her. Ava never wanted to love someone more.

She kissed a trail down her neck, between her breasts and along the plains of her stomach. Lower. Lower. Until- 

"May I?" 

Beatrice threaded her fingers through her hair and Ava loved it. Her girlfriend smiled, an encouraging smile to go on- 

Ava slowly settled between her legs and placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh. Not too quick. Another. And another as she slowly shifted closer. 

"Ow- oh my God!" 

Ava jerked up. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry- I-" 

But to her complete surprise, Beatrice held her face in her hands, softly groaning. 

"What?" 

"Your halo!" 

"What?" 

"It blinded me!" 

And Ava's jaw dropped because you could not be fucking serious that her Halo blinded her. Was this a joke? 

"Are you serious? Oh my God, babe, I'm so sorry." Ava crouched in front of her. 

"It's okay… just surprised me."

"Does it still hurt?" 

Beatrice nodded. 

"Okay, just close your eyes."

"I'm so sorry." 

"Ava, it's fine. You didn't mean it." 

"Only I would blind my girlfriend during sex," Ava said bitterly. 

Beatrice chuckled. "Don't worry about it." 

With her eyes still closed, Beatrice managed to find her hand and threaded her fingers through hers. A soft stroke of her thumb against her skin for reassurance and a low chuckle. 

It didn't stop Ava from feeling bad. 

"I'll close the blinds," Ava suggested, deciding that darkness would be best. 

Beatrice nodded. 

When Ava returned back to the bed, Beatrice offered her arms and she slid into them easily. The mood had been killed but at least they could still cuddle. She'd never lain skin against skin with Beatrice. The intimacy was nice. 

"Well... that was exciting," Beatrice murmured, kissing the side of her head. 

"Pfft. Right." 

"I guess God said not today." 

Ava chuckled, cuddling closer. It didn't matter that things hadn't gone as intended because she was still with Beatrice away from the others and there was nothing else she'd want than to be with her. 

"Goodnight," Beatrice murmured, still holding her close. 

"Goodnight." 

* * *

At least the Halo didn't leave any lasting damage on Beatrice's eyes. Now _that_ would have been hard to explain. 

Even so, as they walked across the yard to the training area, Beatrice squinted in the sunlight, muttering something under her breath. It wouldn't be permanent, just a little annoying. 

"Sorry about your eyes again," Ava said. 

“It’s okay, love.” 

"What happened to her eyes?" Camila asked, helping Lilith carry the equipment. "Are you okay?" 

Ava glanced at Beatrice who cleared her throat quickly. 

"I, um… accidentally blinded her with my Halo yesterday." There. Not a lie but not the whole truth. 

Lilith frowned. "And why was she close enough to be _blinded_ by your Halo?" 

Oh. Um. Yeah. Ava had nothing for that. Any possible excuse wouldn't make any sense and well...

Beatrice's eyes widened. 

They both said nothing. 

"Oh my God. You… damn, get out of here." Mary rolled her eyes. "That's why you're late back?" 

"Hey! Nothing happened!"

"What?" Lilith frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Ava grabbed the bag off her. "Never you mind. Let's just move the stuff and go." 

Before anyone else could say anything, she quickly ran into Cat's Cradle. Beatrice followed which probably made them look even more suspicious. 

"I don't understand what-" Lilith's voice faded into the background. 

"We need a cover story," Beatrice said quietly. 

"Yep. Know that now." 

"Worth it though." 

"Beatrice!" she gasped. 

Beatrice squinted but she couldn't help the stupid grin and Ava felt stupidly in love. 

Beatrice winked at her. "Maybe again, some other time. I'll wear sunglasses."

"Oh my-" 

Beatrice chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "Come on. Before the others jump to any conclusion." 

"You two had sex!" Lilith yelled through the door. 

"Or not." 

"Aww, congrats!" Camila beamed, arm looped through Lilith's. "That can be a big step in any relationship." 

Ava sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks for reading! If you'd like to support me, check out [my tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/) and maybe leave a comment below 💜 thank you!


End file.
